


Apologize With Your Body

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Armpit Kink, Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Girls Kissing, Hotel Sex, Large Breasts, Large Butt, Large Cock, Masturbation, Overhearing Sex, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, Swimming Pools, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: At Ryuzetsu Land, Lucy overhears Flare and Natsu having sex. Not only is Natsu okay with this, he invites Lucy to join him later in the hotel for a threesome to help Flare make amends with her body. Request.





	Apologize With Your Body

The sun was shining bright over the water park, Ryuzetsu Land. The Grand Magic Games had been getting more intense with every passing round, and a break was needed. Lucy was looking for Natsu. She hadn’t been able to spend as much time with him as she wanted lately, with how the guild was spending more time planning for the Games and figuring out who their opponents were than anything else.

Her bikini clung tightly to her sweaty body, showing off her ample cleavage and plush butt. She was drawing the attention of all the men at the park. However, she spent her time relaxing by the poolside, preferring not to do anything too strenuous. The sight of all the men in their swimsuits did start to make her feel tingly, and so she went in search of Natsu. The park was huge, there were plenty of secluded spots for couples to make out, or go even further than that.

After finishing a cold ice cream, Lucy felt full and slightly horny. She wandered over to the showers, having overheard from Gray that Natsu was headed in that direction. She walked past the lockers, and noticed that only one of the shower stalls was in use. The curtain had been half-closed, so she could clearly see what was going on if she peeked around the corner. Before she saw it, she heard it.

Flare’s voice was moaning, loudly and uninhibitedly. She was holding her hands against the tile wall, her heavy breasts hanging down. Her ass was pointed towards the opposite end of the shower, where the sounds of Natsu’s pelvis smacking into her ass echoed through the empty bathroom, mixing with her moans and echoing back to create a lewd reverb. Lucy snuck up silently, trying to get closer and get a better peek.

Her eyes had not deceived her. Natsu’s cock, drenched in Flare’s pussy juices, was fucking her, thrusting at an erratic pace. With every pounding, Flare’s voluptuous breasts jiggled back and forth, making her body even sweatier. Natsu’s swim trunks were down at his ankles, while Flare had pulled down her swimsuit to expose her chest, and pulled aside the bottom to let Natsu at her pussy.

“I’m sorry...” said Flare. “I just... wanted to win... I didn’t want to actually... hurt Blondie...”

“Sorry isn’t good enough,” said Natsu. “You’ll apologize with your body. Until I’ve used your pussy enough to satisfy me, you’re not leaving the shower.”

“Please, keep using my slutty, cheating pussy,” said Flare. “Anything to make up for it. OH!” Natsu slammed his cock in her once again, and started fondling her breasts. They were just as big as Lucy’s, and just as fun to play with. As he pinched Flare’s nipples, her moans became even louder.

Lucy put her hand over her mouth. If she gave away her presence, she didn’t know how Natsu would respond. How long had he and Flare been like this? Flare’s S nature had turned to an M immediately, as she took Natsu’s cock into the deepest depths of her pussy without hesitation. Lucy’s other hand started going downwards, past her stomach and into her bikini bottoms. She found her pubic mound, and started sliding one of her fingers into her already damp pussy.

“I don’t know what to say to this,” Lucy thought to herself. “But it’s kinda hot. I can’t stop myself from masturbating.”

Lucy rubbed her slit, teasing her clitoris as Natsu continued humping away. Flare apologized over and over between his thrusts, the sound of her pussy growing wetter. As she became more wet, so did Lucy. The bottom of her swimsuit was drenched. Fortunately, Lucy could pass it off as the shower when she returned to the main area. As Natsu reached a fever pitch, Flare shouted out to the empty shower room.

“I’m cumming!”

“Take all of it and say you’re sorry!” shouted Natsu.

“I’m sorry!” Flare said.

Flare’s butt jiggled as Natsu’s cock dove deep into her, spraying her insides with hot cum that dripped down her legs. Flare panted heavily, her body covered in sweat. She used her hair to slide her swimsuit back on, and gave Natsu a smile. Lucy peeked into the shower, and saw Natsu give her a knowing grin. Flare exited the bathroom, looking down at Lucy with a lewd smile. As Natsu pulled his trunks up, Lucy failed to notice that her hand was still down her panties, her other hand having moved to her breast. Flare and Natsu had finished just before Lucy had a chance to cum.

Lucy quickly pulled her sticky hand out of her bikini, and ran towards the pool bar. She asked for a soda to forget what she had just seen. AS she gulped down the bubbly drink, Natsu sat beside her.

“Natsu?” Lucy asked. “I wasn’t trying to look. I didn’t know you were doing that with Flare...”

“What do you think?” Natsu asked. “About what you saw?”

Lucy couldn’t answer. Inside her head, she was more aroused than she’d ever been. Watching Natsu, who she admired, having sex with one of her greatest rivals had turned her on immensely. She couldn’t say that, especially outside in the public pool area. Her hard nipples were still brushing against her swimsuit, as was her hard clit. She still thirsted for sex.

“I’m not angry at you. Flare asked me to do that. I didn’t quite get it, but I was happy to go along. If you want to pick up where we left off, you can stop by my hotel room later tonight. Don’t change out of your bikini. It looks really good on you,” said Natsu.

Lucy didn’t know what he meant, but she knew that he had seen her playing with herself. Even though he had just cum inside Flare, someone with Natsu’s stamina must have had an incredible amount of sexual prowess, even if he was an idiot focused on fighting most of the time. Still wanting to achieve orgasm, to finish what she started, Lucy gave Natsu a knowing look, and replied. “Alright. I’ll see you then.”

* * *

That night, in the hotel in Fiore where the Grand Magic Games guests were staying, Lucy walked the halls in her swimsuit. It was still partially wet from her teasing earlier. She hoped Natsu would notice. After locating Natsu’s room, Lucy knocked on the door. Natsu told her it was open. Lucy walked through the entrance, and suddenly felt a moving lock of hair touch her on the back of her neck. She turned around and saw Flare, also wearing her swimsuit.

“Hi, Blondie,” said Flare. “So Natsu invited you for some fun, too? You must have gotten so wet watching us earlier. If it was the other way around, I’d have gotten wet, too. After all, you have such a sexy body.” She moved her hands down, and started groping Lucy’s breasts, shaking them in her hands.

Flare and Lucy walked towards the bed in the center of the room. There was Natsu, still wearing his swim trunks and his usual scarf. Lucy could see he was pitching a tent in his trunks, as thick and rugged as it had been when he was doing Flare in the showers. Lucy blushed, trying to hide her excitement and arousal. This could only mean one thing.

Removing her swimsuit, Flare walked over to Natsu. Lucy was surprised to see that she had such a fat butt, which almost drew her attention away from her bust. Lucy was secretly rather proud of her G-cup bust, but Flare’s was nearly equal in size. Flare extended her hair towards Natsu’s swim trunks, yanking on the sides and pulling them down to expose his hard-on. Lucy felt herself getting wet when she saw it, standing erect and throbbing.

“Every time you’ve used my bath, I couldn’t look away from your big cock,” said Lucy. “If you just asked, I’d have let you use it to... fuck my pussy. I have needs, too!”

“What do you think this is about? Flare wanted to apologize to you, too. Now you can be true to your desires, Lucy,” said Natsu.

“What was all that in the shower?” asked Lucy.

“That was just roleplay,” said Flare. “I love being verbally humiliated during sex. It’s such a fun role reversal from what I do in battle. Of course, I’m not just going to have sex with pink-hair here. I want to make apologies by letting you use my body as well.”

“You are really sexy,” said Lucy.

“You can stop staring. Because I got his cock first,” said Flare, throwing Natsu’s trunks towards the wall. She laid down on the bed, lowering her lips onto Natsu’s cock. Flare’s cocksucking technique was refined, using her tongue and rolling it around Natsu’s shaft. She was a naturally lewd girl, and Natsu’s blissful expression told Lucy all she needed to know.

Lucy lifted her bikini top, exposing her pink nipples to the hotel room. She started playing with her breasts, shoving her hand down into her pussy once again. Flare’s sloppy blowjob sounded similar to the squishing noises her pussy was making. Lucy was too turned on. She was overcome with jealousy and arousal. Natsu’s cock looked so thick and delicious. She didn’t want Flare to have it all to herself.

“Such a sturdy cock,” said Flare, her mouth muffled by Natsu’s girth. “I love it.”

“Flare, that’s...” Lucy said. She pulled her hand out of her bikini. “That’s mine!” Lucy’s bikini top dropped to the floor, her bare breasts jiggling with every step.

Lucy walked over to Flare and swung her breasts around, hitting Flare on her cheek. Flare removed her lips from Natsu’s cock, still leaving it throbbing and springing. Lucy got down, and her still swinging breasts hit the side of Natsu’s cock, causing it to start moving. Natsu’s cock swung back, and hit Lucy in the cheek. It was hard, and had some momentum to it. A red mark was left on Lucy’s cheek where Natsu’s cock had hit her. It swung down, and also hit her on the underside of her chin.

“Sorry, Lucy,” said Natsu.

“It’s fine. I’ve never been this close to your dick before,” said Lucy. “I’ll do something Flare can’t. I’ll deepthroat you!”

“How do you know how to do that?” asked Natsu.

“I was researching for some erotic novels I write on the side, and tried it on a banana,” said Lucy. “I’m pretty good at it. Let me blow you, Natsu.”

Lucy took the entire length of Natsu’s cock into her mouth at once, pushing it deep into her throat. She pushed on it with her tongue, moving it under the glans and rolling her tongue around his peeled foreskin. Her technique was more amateurish than Flare’s, but there was a degree of passion to it that Natsu found much more enjoyable. Lucy’s mouth made sloppy sounds, her head bobbing up and down on Natsu’s thick cock.

“You’re so good at this, Lucy,” said Natsu.

“Don’t ignore me,” said Flare. “My pussy’s feeling really horny watching you two go at it.”

Flare lowered her bubble butt onto Natsu’s face, bringing her dripping pussy close to his mouth. The smell of Flare’s pussy juice reminded Natsu of the shower sex earlier that day. Lucy noticed that he suddenly got harder inside her mouth. Natsu started licking, slurping up all the juices building on Flare’s slit. The faintly salty flavor went down easily, which only made Flare start to trickle more.

“Your tongue feels so good,” said Flare. “Eat my pussy! Lick me deep inside!”

Natsu’s tongue went past her vulva into her wet, pink folds, seeking out more of the delicious juices dripping from her pussy. Flare’s lewd moans twisted her face into a naughty expression, which she showed off to Lucy. She stared right at her, but Lucy was busy taking Natsu’s dick all the way down to her throat. She was unprepared for how it would feel, nearly choking, but kept sucking on it. Her mouth soon got used to having Natsu’s girth going all the way to her palate and beyond.

The more she sucked, the more she could feel Natsu’s cock throbbing. He was close to cumming, having held back since Ryuzetsu Land. Lucy was excited. It wouldn’t be much longer before she was swallowing all of Natsu’s hot cum. Even after a full dinner courtesy of the hotel, she still had plenty of room in her stomach for semen. Flare let out a moan, having lightly came when Natsu’s tongue touched her clit.

“Blondie, we’re both getting his cum,” said Flare. She climbed over Natsu’s chest, moving herself down to the front of the bed.

Lucy let Natsu’s cock pop out of her mouth, a line of saliva linking her tongue and Natsu’s glans. Flare held Natsu’s cock in her hand, and started licking up the side. Lucy adjusted her position, taking the other side. The two of them licked all of Natsu’s length, going from his swollen balls all the way to his cockhead. Lucy’s steady tongue movements and Flare’s wild licking gave Natsu two different sensations, quickly pushing him towards orgasm.

“You two, I’m going to...” said Natsu. When both of their tongues touched his glans, Natsu came. His cock came hard, splurting ropes of jizz onto Flare and Lucy’s face. It dripped down their noses and their cheeks, glazing their faces with a layer of white, sticky juice. The smell of fresh semen entered Lucy’s nose. The tingling in her pussy grew. She wanted Natsu’s cock in her right now.

Lucy removed her bikini bottoms. Strands of pussy juice trailed down between her legs and she removed the sticky swimsuit. Her nipples were hard and her clit was poking out. Desperate for cock, Lucy crawled onto the bed and spread her legs, positioning herself directly over Natsu.

“Alright, Lucy! I like it when you’re confident!” said Natsu, getting an erection at the sight of a naked Lucy preparing to mount him. Beads of sweat were dripping from her breasts, and her pussy was engorged and wet. There was a lust in her eyes that she had been hiding for a long time, and was now coming out in full force. Lucy lowered her big butt, pushing Natsu’s cock inside her in a single stroke.

“Oh, shit!” Lucy said. “This is even thicker than it looks! Natsu, your cock fits in me so perfectly. We’re compatible.”

“Well, yeah! We’re part of the same team,” said Natsu.

“This is something more than that,” said Lucy. “Start moving, my pussy’s aching to be fucked!”

“What about your cute little asshole, Blondie?” asked Flare.

It was true that Lucy had a plump butt. Happy had commented on it, but Lucy never thought it was sexy. Ever since she mounted Natsu, Flare had been staring right at her ass, her cheeks spread open to expose her twitching hole. Flare reached into a nearby drawer in the hotel, taking out a vibrating dildo she had been saving. It was one of her favorites for personal use, but now it had another purpose. Using another lock of hair to grab a small bottle of lube, Flare got started.

She wrapped her hair around her waist, using her pubic hair to hold onto the dildo like a strap-on harness. She dripped the bottle of lube onto the dildo, coating it in her favorite lube. It was a warming kind, so it would be a little more soothing on Lucy’s asshole. Flare grabbed onto Lucy’s butt cheeks, spreading them apart and teasing the rim of her anus with the tip.

“Wait, Flare!” Lucy said.

“Your fat, juicy ass is mine!” Flare said, shoving the dildo into Lucy’s bottom. It went up her hole, fitting itself snugly in her bowels. Lucy breathed heavily for a moment, adjusting to the fullness of the dildo Flare had chosen. It was one with a realistic design, and almost the same shape and size as Natsu’s.

“I’m getting pounded from both sides. This feels so... good...” Lucy said.

Natsu leaned in and kissed Lucy while groping her tits. He thrusted inside her, his thick cock pushing all the way to the back of her pussy. At the same time, Flare alternated her thrusts with Natsu’s. The dildo began to vibrate inside Lucy’s ass, teasing Flare’s clit and making Lucy moan even louder. The vibrating was at a gentle setting, but Flare’s smile indicated that she wanted to speed it up even faster.

Natsu’s thrusts became harder as Flare pressed a button on the dildo, making it shake even faster. Lucy was sweating profusely, her moans drowned out by Natsu’s kisses and her breasts held tightly in his palms. Only her ass, at Flare’s mercy, was jiggling as the two cocks pounded her from both sides. Natsu loved the additional pleasure of feeling Flare’s dildo in Lucy’s ass on the other side. Flare also loved rubbing against Natsu’s cock, knowing that it would be going in her soon enough.

Lucy’s head was going fuzzy. Her body was linked with Natsu’s. The feeling in both of her holes was overwhelming, more stimulation than she was used to. Natsu stopped kissing her, wanting to hear her moans. Lucy gave into her desires, moaning and panting as her pussy came hard, closing in tightly around Natsu’s cock. He, shortly after, came inside her, pumping hot semen from his balls right into her pussy. Lucy felt like her womb had been filled up, the bubbling warmth in her stomach making her satisfied, yet tired.

Flare popped the dildo of Lucy’s ass and took a whiff of it. She played with her pussy, giving Natsu a show before it was her turn. “It smells so naughty,” she said. Flare laid down on the bed, spreading her legs and showing Natsu her pussy, covered in dark red pubic hair and dripping for his cock. “You’ve had your fun with Blondie. Come on, do my pussy next. I haven’t apologized enough.”

Lucy fell back onto the comforter, not moving. Her breasts shook into place as Natsu’s cum and the leftover lube from Flare dripped out of her pussy. She could only stare at the ceiling as the sweat on her body dried, basking in the afterglow of sex. Now she could indulge in what happened back at the pool showers without shame. She loved that Natsu had sex with her. Watching him have sex with someone else was just as hot.

Natsu was already hard again, and Flare was so wet there was no need for foreplay. His cock pushed open the lips of her pussy, going deep inside until he was up to the base. Flare’s expression turned into one of twisted delight, enjoying the feeling of having her pussy stuffed full of a Dragon Slayer’s cock once again. Taking two loads in one day might be more than she could handle.

“I missed this so much,” said Flare. “Your thick cock pushing me open, rubbing inside me. It feels amazing! Touch my tits, pink-hair. They’re right here, soft and jiggling just for you.”

Natsu gave Flare a quick kiss, leaving her blushing, before moving down to her nipples. His tongue technique was sloppy and unfocused, leaving Flare’s areolae covered in saliva. He slurped and sucked away at them, tugging and stretching out her breasts. The tension of her chest being pulled only made Flare’s pussy tighten even more around Natsu, inviting him to keep thrusting inside. Natsu’s cock started moving in and out, giving Flare a good fucking with long, thick strokes.

Flare’s body was growing hot, her voice becoming little more than moans as Natsu sucked on her nipples while fucking her pussy. The stimulation coming from two directions was overwhelming her. Having someone play with her the way she liked to play with others had become an open secret in the bedroom. She surrendered her pussy to Natsu’s dick, her breasts shaking and wobbling with every thrust towards the back of her pussy. She looked up at Natsu, and brushed her hand across his cheek.

“Can you feel it in my pussy? The load you blew earlier is still in there, warming my stomach. Fill me up more! Harder! I’m craving your semen!” said Flare.

“Then I’ll give it to you,” said Natsu.

He started humping Flare as fast as he could. Wet, squishing sounds echoed where Natsu’s cock connected with Flare’s pussy. Lucy looked over from the corner of the bed, petting her own pussy at the sight. She was incredibly sensitive after being double penetrated. Rubbing herself just a little bit would make her cum again. She, too, was going to finish what she’d started. Seeing Natsu’s cock doing what it did best was an incredible turn on.

Natsu kissed Flare again, and slammed his dick as far as it could go inside her. With his glans touching her cervix, Flare let out a loud moan and came hard, lines of pussy juice running down her leg, followed by Natsu’s load, which was just as thick and slimy as the first two he had made at the hotel. Even after pulling it out of Flare, Natsu was still hard and throbbing, his balls somehow looking even more full of sperm than when he had first stripped down.

“Flare! Lucy! I’m all fired up!” Natsu said. “I want to do both of you at the same time!”

Lucy, who had just lightly came from masturbating, crawled over to Flare. She squished her soft, heavy breasts into Flare’s own, their hard nipples overlapping and rubbing together. Lucy’s pink and Flare’s reddish nipples coming together made them moan, the stimulation traveling past their belly buttons and down to their clits. Lucy plopped her sopping wet pussy on top of Flare’s. Their lips were both engorged and dripping with Natsu’s semen. Lucy’s puckering, lube-coated asshole was also visible, providing Natsu with a buffet of choices.

“You’re really sexy, Blondie,” said Flare. “It’s fun working with you instead of teasing you. I could hear you flicking your bean outside the showers. If I’m being honest, it turned me on a whole lot.”

“Your body turned me on, too,” said Lucy. “The way your sweaty breasts swung back and forth made me wet. It’s not just Natsu, you turned me on, too. It feels really weird saying that to someone who gave me such a hard time in the arena...”

“We’re joined by the bond of pink-hair’s cock,” said Flare. “That’s enough to make amends, I hope.”

“Come on, Natsu,” said Lucy. “My pussy’s wet and hungry for dick. Hurry up and stick it in us already!”

Natsu grabbed onto Lucy’s plump butt, his hands sinking into her soft, fleshy ass. He thrust his dick into her pussy, and began pounding her. Lucy was still wet and sticky with Natsu’s cum, and easily accepted it. Lucy’s breasts shook, rubbing against Flare’s own. She loved this feeling of having him inside her. The thickness, the way his cock was ribbed, she loved all of it.

“Blondie, come here,” said Flare. “You look so erotic like this, I don’t want to waste it.”

Flare reached around Lucy’s back and pulled her close. Flare’s tongue went inside Lucy’s mouth as the two of them shared a deep kiss, their tongues brushing against each other as saliva rolled from their lips. They closed their eyes, unable to think of anything but kissing, and Natsu’s cock. Even though Natsu didn’t understand much about love or sex, he knew that the sight of seeing two girls kissing got his erection back to full hardness, which Lucy felt widening inside her.

Natsu pulled out, leaving Lucy’s pussy dripping onto the bed sheets. He shoved it in Flare, who barely responded as Natsu’s dick reached her womb. She was still enraptured by Lucy, but her moans took on a different sound. Cute grunts and groans as Natsu’s cock pushed into her deepest parts, drenched in Lucy’s pussy juices. Natsu kept switching between the two of them, alternating whose pussy he was in for a few strokes before sticking it in the other.

“This is awesome!” Natsu said. “Flare’s is so tight and warm, but Lucy’s is really sticky and fits nicely around me. I can’t decide, I love them both!”

Breaking their kiss, Lucy turned around to face Natsu. “You can cum wherever you want.”

“Lucy, I want to give you one to make up for earlier,” Natsu said. “Trust me.”

“Thanks, Natsu,” said Lucy.

With his cock deep inside her, Lucy felt her head going white once again. She couldn’t think of anything but the thickness of Natsu’s dick inside her, the feeling of her voluptuous breasts and ass shaking from his pounding. Natsu’s balls slapped against Flare’s pussy, making her moan just as loud. The girls’ sighs overlapped. Lucy clenched her muscles, holding Natsu tight inside her.

“I’m gonna cum!” Natsu said.

“Me too,” said Lucy.

“I can’t hold it any longer,” said Flare.

Natsu spurted ropes of hot cum deep inside Lucy, filling her up with another thick load. Lucy moaned in pleasure as warm semen was pumped into her stomach, leaving her feeling completely satisfied. While he was still cumming, Natsu pulled out of Lucy and shoved his hard dick between Lucy and Flare’s loins, spraying the last drops of his cum onto their stomachs. Shortly after, both girls came, squirting onto each other and the bed as they came down from their climax.

Still smelling of sweat and sex, Natsu rested in the center of the bed. Lucy and Flare were at his sides, their soft breasts squishing into his fit chest. His cum was drying on both of their stomachs and dripping from their pussies. He was reaching his hands around, holding onto their butts as they all lay in bed, basking in the afterglow of their threesome. It was late at night, and the Grand Magic Games were going to resume the next day. There wasn’t much longer they could rest, and they still needed to take a shower.

“Do you forgive me now?” asked Flare.

“After something like that, there’s no way I can’t,” said Lucy. “I feel like I can handle anything.”

“Thanks, you two! Now I-” Natsu was already asleep. It was his hotel room, so there was no problem with him sleeping there. As he snoozed off into dreamland, Flare and Lucy reached across his body and playfully grabbed each others’ breasts.

“Let’s do this again sometime,” Lucy said.


End file.
